Annette
See also Annette in Fandom Annette is Richter Belmont's fiancée. When Shaft resurrects Dracula during the events depicted in Dracula X: Rondo of Blood and its remake/semi-sequel-retelling Castlevania Dracula XX: Vampire's Kiss, the unholy army of Dracula kidnaps several girls, among them Annette and the young Maria. Annette can be found locked in a dungeon, if you have found the special key item. In Dracula X/Vampire's Kiss if you don't succed in rescuing her, her soul will be consumed, and you'll have to fight her as a boss - she became one of the followers of the vampiress Camilla, riding on a big skull as a "Skull Sorceress". This turning of Richter's beloved one by the hands of Carmilla probably gave the European version of the game its name, Vampire's Kiss. In the remake of Rondo of Blood in the Dracula X Chronicles the idea of Annette being turned into a boss is added and thus adding a new boss not present in the original Rondo. Annette becomes the Lesser Vampire, who is similar in appearance to a succubus. She attacks with a swarm of bats that surround her as a shield. If Annette is rescued this boss is moved from Stage 7 (replaced with Shaft's Ghost) to the alternate Stage 5; here she serves as its alternate boss and no longer counts canonically as Annette. She may be taking Annette's form in effort to psychologically torment Richter, as the Succubus did in Symphony of the Night, assuming Lisa's form to attack Alucard. Version Differences In the semi-localization of Rondo of Blood, Dracula X for the SNES, as well as the english Symphony of the Night, in the English, Annette is stated to be Maria's older sister. This translation choice is probably the result of taking literally Maria's calling Annette by 'onee-chan' in the Rondo cut-scenes. While this term does literally mean 'older sister', it is also used by children and teenagers to address a woman older than themselves if her name is not known to them yet, or sometimes to indicate a closeness to that particular person. Likewise, she addresses Richter as 'onii-chan' (literally 'older brother', but again used to refer to a young man whose name one does not know yet, or who the speaker is close to). Mistakes In Dracula X on the SNES in the English localization her name was spelled as: "Annet" rather then: "Annette". Appearance Gallery See also Image:Rob-offart1.jpg|Annette in Rondo of Blood Image:Rondo of Blood Official Guide Annette.JPG|Annette from the Rondo of Blood official guide Image:RoB Strategy Annette.JPG|An alternate art style version of Annette found in various Rondo of Blood guides Image:DX Jap Manual Annet.JPG|Annette in Dracula X Image:Holy Bible Guide Skull Sorceress.JPG|Annette being possessed by Carmilla Dracula X as seen in the Holy Bible guide when Richter is unable to save her. Image:Dracula 05 1024.jpg|Annette in Dracula X Chronicles Image:Dracula 12 1024.jpg|Annette being possessed by being turned into a vampire in Dracula X Chronicles when Richter or Maria is unable to save her. Image:Koma Annette.JPG|Annette in Koma comics Category:Supporting Cast Category:Dracula X Characters Category:Rondo of Blood Characters Category:Villager Category:Vampires